


Il canto della Fenice

by IperOuranos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Earth-13729, Gen, Jean Grey School 25 Years Later, Post X-Men:Battle of the Atom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: (Post Battle of the Atom, ambientata al ritorno dei futuri X-Men al loro tempo)Quentin Quire possiede il potere della Fenice da molto tempo, ma ciò che Jean Grey gli ha detto poco prima di morire lo ha turbato nel profondo.





	Il canto della Fenice

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?»

La voce pensierosa della compagna di squadra fece sbuffare Quentin appena, irritato dal suo tono preoccupato.

«Ho detto di sì lasciami un po' di respiro, hm?»

Kymera non era di certo una ragazza che perdeva troppo tempo a occuparsi della gente come lui. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle, e alzare un mano in segno di saluto.

«Come ti pare. Sai dove trovarci.»

Quentin alzò appena il mento per salutarla, e solo quando lei scomparì nuovamente dentro la scuola liberò le mani che aveva tenuto unite dietro la schiena. La piccola fenice di puro fuoco danzava ancora sulla sua mano, godendo di vita propria, senza per nulla preoccupata delle volontà del proprio creatore.

«Sai, pensavo fossimo amici noi due.»

Sussurrò il telepate guardando l'uccello di fuoco, che sembrava non degnarlo neanche di uno sguardo. Da quando erano tornati dal viaggio in quello che un tempo era stato il loro passato, mille dubbi affliggevano Quentin Quire, portatore e custode del potere della Fenice. Nonostante avessero vinto la loro battaglia e tutto fosse andato per il meglio, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente le ultime parole che Xorn, la famosa Jean Grey, aveva rivolto direttamente a lui.

_Pensi ti ami davvero? Allora perché sussurra sempre il mio nome, quando mi sente?_

Strinse di nuovo i denti, e le fiamme che avvolgevano la piccola fenice si alzarono manifestando la collera che nascondeva dentro. Aveva negato a lungo, fatto finta di non sentire, mentito e ignorato quel piccolo sussurro nel retro della sua coscienza, ma non poteva continuare così. La Forza Fenice aveva sempre voluto Jean Grey. La sua voce, suadente e così estranea a tutto ciò che fosse terreno, aveva sempre sussurrato parole dedicate esclusivamente alla telepate che per tanto tempo era stata la sua casa. Quentin lo sentiva, avvertiva quei sussurri sotto la pelle, che si aggrappavano ai suoi nervi percorrendoli fin nel proprio cervello. Durante lo scontro con Xorn, quei sussurri erano esplosi nella sua testa, avevano percorso tutti i collegamenti elettrici dei suoi neuroni e avevano urlato direttamente alle porte della sua coscienza. Avevano urlato il nome di Jean Grey, avevano chiamato e cercato il suo potere. E anche mentre Quentin piegava al proprio volere la forza cosmica come aveva imparato a fare tanti anni prima, l'entità stessa della Fenice si tendeva e cercava di avvolgere la donna con le proprie spire.  
Era stata una delle sensazioni più strane e... Rumorose, che il telepate avesse mai provato. Da ormai molto tempo al sua mente e il suo corpo erano uniti alla Fenice, sangue e fuoco si intrecciavano nelle sue vene, la sua intera mente danzava tra le stelle che erano le innumerevoli quantità di informazioni che un'Entità cosmica come la Fenice aveva potuto raccogliere durante la sua lunghissima vita. Per così tanto tempo aveva lavorato per trovare la propria stabilità sul sottile filo che divideva la creazione e la distruzione, la vita e la morte. Aveva speso metà della propria vita ad imparare ad accogliere e controllare quel potere, ed ora la sua esistenza era intrecciata a quella della Fenice, ogni respiro ed ogni movimento era un risultato della collaborazione delle loro stesse essenze.  
Allora come aveva potuto? Perché dopo così tanto tempo la Fenice non faceva altro che chiamare ancora la donna che ogni volta finiva per soccombere al suo potere? Quentin aveva sempre saputo del legame speciale che le legava, ma era sicuro che ormai non rimanesse più nulla della Jean Grey che la Fenice anelava. Jean Grey era diventata una creatura vecchia, corrotta, piena di rabbia ed odio. Non era più la forte e fiera guerriera che era stata il cuore e l'anima del gruppo originale degli X-Men. Era una terrorista, una donna rovinata dal suo stesso odio, sconfitta e piena di rancore. Quando aveva dato al sua vita davanti agli occhi di tutti nel tentativo di uccidere la sua controparte adolescente, ciò che si era sprigionato era la forza della disperazione, così vivida e lucente da accecare, ma così vuota e patetica da non riuscire neanche a portare a termine il proprio compito.

Erano giorni che pensieri e domande si rincorrevano nella sua mente agile e potente, e ancora nessuna risposta era riuscita a soddisfarlo. Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla piccola fenice, una pallida imitazione della grande entità che aveva pigramente creato con il proprio potere mentre continuava a rimuginare. Il becco della creatura si alzò nella sua direzione, come a cercare di studiarlo più da vicino. I sussurri della Fenice continuava a scivolare tra i suoi pensieri, nascondendosi negli anfratti della sua mente e espandendosi lungo tutta la sua coscienza, ma quello era qualcosa a cui Quentin era abituato. La voce bassa e continua della forza cosmica era la compagna che ormai riempiva anche i momenti di più totale silenzio, e da molto tempo aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di ciò che diceva. Quello che voleva sapere da lei, quello che continuava insistentemente a chiedere a gran voce attraverso il loro legame mentale era una risposta, una spiegazione, per quel canto alto e fiero che aveva sentito durante lo scontro con Jean Grey.   
Il piccolo uccello continuava a fissarlo, con attenzione e curiosità, e Quentin continuava a urlare le proprie domande all'immensità di cui la creatura era solo una pallida rappresentazione. Nessuna risposta, nessun tipo di comunicazione da parte della forza cosmica che non fossero i soliti, vuoti sussurri che risalivano lungo la sua spina dorsale, fino a piantarsi fastidiosamente all'altezza della sua nuca.   
La frustrazione gli faceva prudere le mani, solleticava i suoi muscoli. In un momento di rabbia il giovane uomo chiuse il pugno con forza, schiacciando la figura di fuoco che continuava a danzare e lasciando che si disperdesse nell'aria, per poi colpire con un ringhio basso il muro davanti a lui. Le ultime spire di fuoco danzarono lontano dalle sue dita, mentre i bassi sussurri sembravano roteare con più forza negli angoli del suo cervello, mossi da quello che Quentin riconobbe facilmente come divertimento.   
Non il modo migliore per calmare la sua collera.

«Ok, non vuoi dirmi che cos'era, quello? Fai come vuoi. Ma ricordati che ribellarti a me non servirà.»

Il telepate si rese conto dell'enorme errore commesso nel momento stesso in cui le parole finivano di uscire dalle sue labbra. Strinse i denti, mentre il fuoco della Fenice improvvisamente divampava nella sua mente, offuscandogli la vista e incendiando tutti i suoi neuroni. La scarica di dolore lo fece urlare, portandosi le mani alle tempie, cercando di capire se davvero il suo cervello stava esplodendo dall'interno o se era solo un effetto del dolore.  
La presenza della forza cosmica si levò maestosa nel mondo psichico che era la casa che condividevano, e Quentin sentì la forza abbandonare il proprio corpo. Una parte di lui sentì la sua metà fisica crollare a terra svenuta, ma la sua intera entità veniva tirata in direzione opposta dalla forza incontenibile della Fenice, e non ebbe alcuna possibilità di poter tornare alla propria coscienza.

L'enorme stanza bianca che lo accolse era allo stesso tempo familiare e spaventosa. Il colore si estendeva davanti a lui senza fine, era impossibile individuare un orizzonte, un sopra o un sotto, un qualsiasi punto di riferimento in quello spazio senza identità.  
Quentin voltò la testa a destra e a sinistra, cercando di cogliere con lo sguardo un segno della presenza di chi sapeva abitate quello spazio senza fine. Passarono pochi secondi, prima che un guizzo di colore accecasse i suoi occhi, facendolo quasi cadere a terra. Il telepate si portò velocemente un braccio davanti al volto, per proteggersi, mentre il calore attorno a lui divampava e la luce cercava di filtrare da ogni angolo.  
Solo dopo lunghi istanti la luce sembrò scemare, e finalmente poté togliere il braccio, in modo da vedere ciò che gli si stagliava davanti. L'enorme uccello di fuoco copriva tutta la visuale, le spire rosse e gialle che si muovevano intorno al suo corpo fatto di pura energia. Quentin dovette deglutire rumorosamente, resistendo all'impulso di cadere in ginocchio davanti alla manifestazione della forza cosmica di vita e distruzione.

«Quentin Quire. Ho forse udito bene? Hai osato rivolgerti a me con quel tono?»

La voce della creatura, maestosa e indignata, risuonò intorno a lui, avvolgendolo e stringendol o come un enorme artiglio. Quentin sentì la propria sicurezza scivolare via dalle sue mani, piccola e inutile davanti alla creatura.  
Ma sapeva di non potersi permettere nulla di simile. La grande Fenice lo stava sfidando, mettendo a dura prova colui che con tanta sicurezza si era affermato suo controllore e padrone. E Quentin non poteva permettersi di dimostrarsi debole. Se solo la forza cosmica avesse deciso che il telepate non era più degno del suo aiuto, l'avrebbe lasciato senza pensarci un attimo, distruggendo permanentemente il suo corpo e la sua mente.   
Così, invece di rannicchiarsi e chiedere perdono come il suo istinto gli stava insistentemente urlando di fare, Quentin fece un passo avanti e alzò il mento, sfidando apertamente l'enorme uccello di fuoco.

«Pensavo avessimo un accordo. Per giorni ti ho chiesto spiegazioni, e tu mi hai ignorato. Eppure, appena sfido la tua autorità, mi porti subito nel luogo in cui abiti per farmi vedere da vicino quanto sei forte e incredibile?»

La Fenice allargò le ali, e la pressione dell'aria intorno a Quentin si fece più forte. Non poteva sentire il proprio corpo, ma era abbastanza sicuro che il mattino dopo avrebbe avuto un bel mal di testa.

«Io non prendo ordini da te, umano. Ti ho donato il mio potere perché ho pensato che tu ne fossi degno. Se questo dovesse non rivelarsi più vero, allora ti schiaccerò.»

Lui non si fece intimorire. O meglio, si sentiva intimorito eccome, ma doveva affrontare ogni paura e sperare di uscirne abbastanza bene da avere ancora un po' di autorevolezza.

«Dimmi per quale motivo lo facevi. Jean Grey. Hai urlato così forte da assordarmi, quando abbiamo combattuto. Eppure non l'hai aiutata. Perché?»

L'uccello piegò l'enorme testa di lato, e uno sbuffò di fiamme si propagò dal suo collo fino alla zampa. Quentin vide da vicino una fiammata che era alta quanto lui. Rabbrividì, me non spostò la sua attenzione.  
Dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio, la forza cosmica sembrò decidere di rispondere.

«Jean Grey era potente. Una luce nell'ombra che crea la vostra razza. Ma era anche corrotta. Persa.»

Quentin rimase in silenzio, aspettando che la creatura aggiungesse altro, ma nulla risuonò nella sua mente.

«Quindi hai scelto me perché...?»

Cercò di non far sentire l'esitazione nelle sue parole, ma era abbastanza sicuro di aver fallito.

«Perché sei potente. Meno potente, meno speciale, ma anche più stabile. Voglio un gioco che duri, non uno che si spezza al primo respiro.»

Un brivido lo percorse, nel sentirsi paragonare ad un giocattolo, ma doveva immaginare che le forze cosmiche non vedessero molto diversamente gli esseri umani. Per loro, erano meno che insetti. Essere giocattoli era già un onore.   
Rimase comunque in silenzio qualche secondo, riflettendo su cosa dire. Doveva mantenere la propria autorità, ma anche dimostrarsi rispettoso. Era come camminare sul filo del rasoio, mentre la creatura più potente del creato ti osservava lottare come se fosse un divertente spettacolo di circo.

«Va bene. Capisco il tuo punto di vista. Ma non voglio più scene simili. Quando mi hai scelto, hai anche deciso di sottostare al mio volere, finché io fossi rimasto in vita. Insieme abbiamo raggiunto tanto, ma sai che posso arginare la tua forza. Non obbligarmi a combattere con te. O perderai il tuo... Gioco.»

Deglutì, sperando di essere risultato abbastanza ragionevole. La Fenice sembrò rimanere in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di piegare l'enorme testa in sua direzione. Avrebbe potuto mangiare un intero pianeta solo aprendo il becco, e Quentin non si era mai sentito così piccolo ed insignificante in tutta la sua vita.

«Io porto vita e distruzione, morte e creazione. Io non vengo domata, piccolo uomo. Quello è un concetto che la tua mente ha creato per cercare di comprendere ciò che non è neanche in grado di vedere. Ma le tue parole sono interessanti. Continuerò a seguirti, e non disturberò più i tuoi fragili pensieri come ho fatto durante il combattimento. Ma ricorda: mancami ancora di rispetto, e distruggerò te e tutto il tuo pianeta prima che tu possa accorgertene.»

Ancora una volta, dovette cercare di far finta di nulla nonostante i brividi avessero scosso la sua mente. Annuì, semplicemente, senza aggiungere altro. Sapeva che non c'era nulla che poteva dire in più, e sapeva che non avrebbe avuto maggiori informazioni da quella creatura così volubile.   
La Fenice sbattè le ali una sola volta e si levò in aria, lasciando una scia di fuoco alle sue spalle. L'enorme corpo coprì totalmente la visuale del telepate, che poco dopo cadde quasi a terra a causa di un acuto dolore, simile a enormi spilli roventi che lo attraversavano lungo tutto il suo corpo (o la sua mente, per essere precisi).   
Sentì la coscienza di sé abbandonarlo nuovamente, trascinato lontano da artigli invisibili, e tutta la sua visuale divenne nuovamente bianca. Sentì la propria mente crollare sotto lo sforzo, e le forze abbandonarlo, e decise di fidarsi un'ultima volta della grande creatura alata, lasciando che lo portasse nuovamente a casa.

\-----

Quando si svegliò, Quentin dovette alzare le mani e tenersi la testa, nel tentativo di arginare la fitta di dolore che lo colpì all'improvviso.

«Quentin? Quentin, mi senti? La tua coscienza sembrava sparsa ovunque, non riuscivo più a ricostruirla. Pensavo ti avessimo perso!»

La voce di Wiccan, a metà tra il sollevato e il preoccupato, arrivo ovattata alle sue orecchie ancora coperte. Dovette rimanere fermo e in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, mentre lentamente ritrovava il proprio equilibrio. Poi, delicatamente, allontanò le mani dalla propria testa, e alzò lo sguardo per osservare l'uomo davanti a sé.

«Quanto... Quanto sono stato svenuto?»

L'Alto Stregone scosse la testa e sospirò.

«Due giorni. Ma non eri solo venuto. Ho provato a cercarti, sul piano astrale, ma non ho trovato niente. Era come se qualcuno avesse portato via la tua stessa essenza... Dove sei stato? Cosa è successo?»

Quentin scosse la testa, cercando di arginare il fiume di parole che lo stregone sembrava aver deciso di riversargli addosso.

«Non preoccuparti. Ora mi sento meglio. È stato... Ho dovuto parlare con la Fenice. Di persona. Problemi di coppia.»

Wiccan sorrise appena a quella battuta, e con un sospiro si alzò in piedi.

«Beh, me ne parlerai meglio in un secondo momento, va bene, ma voglio comunque sapere tutto. Non puoi trovarti faccia a faccia con una forza cosmica e pensare di non doverlo raccontare ai tuoi amici.»

Il telepate sorrise, con fatica ma sinceramente, e annuì con lentezza (si sentiva debole, aveva paura che la propria testa potesse esplodere se avesse fatto movimenti troppo bruschi). Billy lo salutò con un gesto della mano, per poi uscire silenziosamente dalla stanza, lasciandolo nuovamente da solo. Liberò un sospiro, mentre cercava di adagiarsi in modo più confortevole sul letto. Tutta quella situazione era stata totalmente assurda, e decisamente troppo per il suo corpo e la sua mente, ma era contento di aver risolto le cose. Rischiare di perdere il controllo della Fenice e diventare Fenice Nera era sempre stato uno dei suoi incubi peggiori, soprattutto dopo così tanti anni e dopo tutto quello che era riuscito a raggiungere.

Si guardò le mani, e aprì delicatamente la mano sinistra, creando fiammella dopo fiammella una piccola fenice come quella che aveva creato giorni prima, che si mise a danzare gioviale sul suo palmo. Sorrise guardando le spire di fuoco che avvolgevano la creatura, e lasciò che il proprio sguardo si perdesse per qualche secondo nel colore innaturale del fuoco psichico che aveva creato.

«Quindi. Siamo una squadra, giusto? Niente più scherzi, nessuno dei due?»

La fenice volteggiò su se stessa, per poi riadagiarsi sulla sua pelle, lasciando che le fiamme avvolgessero la sua mano senza bruciarla. I sussurri nella sua testa, quei piccoli artigli di energia psichica che risalivano il suo corpo e riempivano ogni anfratto della sua mente, sembravano più deboli e lontani, e solo dopo lunghi secondi di ascolto Quentin si rese conto che la voce insistente che sentiva ora non era quella tentatrice e piena di violenza che cercava di attirarlo a sé come tante volte prima. Era un canto gentile, pieno di potenza e vitalità, che avvolgeva il suo copro e la sua mente in quello che, se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva vedere come un enorme scudo di fuoco. Era passato tanto tempo da quando Quentin aveva cominciato ad avere a che fare con la Fenice, ma non si era mai sentito così a suo agio come in quel momento. Allargò un lieve sorriso mentre faceva sciogliere nuovamente il piccolo uccello nel pugno, per poi tornare a poggiare la testa sul cuscino. Il canto che riempiva le sue orecchie era piacevole, rilassante e rinvigorente allo stesso tempo. Quentin si domandò se davvero i poteri della Fenice cui aveva assistito fino a quel momento non fossero che solo un piccolo artiglio.  
Il canto sembrò assumere una nota divertita, mentre avvolgeva e ascoltava i suoi pensieri. Il telepate ebbe paura, per una frazione di secondo, ma poi tornò a vedere davanti agli occhi le fiamme che lo avvolgevano, e si sentì nuovamente al sicuro. La Fenice era potente, e lui era solo un giocattolo tra le sue enormi zampe, ma finché questo significava venire protetti e consigliati dal suo canto per tutta la sua lunga eppure insignificante vita, poteva anche accettare di essere solo un piccolo alito di vento in mezzo a un enorme, infinito universo. Era la legge dell'esistenza, in fondo. E nessuno meglio della Fenice cantava le note su cui gli infiniti universi danzavano.


End file.
